I know you
by Morwen12
Summary: AU, Sin apocalipsis zombie. Han pasado 2 años desde que Carol se separó de Ed. y ha reconstruido su vida casi por completo, casi.
1. Chapter 1

Carol cerró el horno, tomando el paño cocina comenzó a limpiar el mesón. Risas a la distancia llamaron su atención. La voz aguda y dulce de una niña se escuchó, seguida de la grave y suave de un hombre. Carol no pudo evitar sonreír.

Los últimos dos años habían sido una locura, locura que la hacía feliz, locura que convertía el infierno en el que había vivido en una pesadilla, pesadilla de la que había despertado.

Hace dos años, un día como hoy, Ed llegó a la casa ebrio, la golpeo y violó hasta el cansancio, como muchas otras veces. Pero lo que cambio ese día fue que, no contento con la masacre que hizo con el cuerpo y alma de Carol, y el hecho de que la hija que tenían en común escuchó todo lo ocurrido desde su habitación, una vez terminado el ultraje a su esposa se dirigió a pieza de Sofía. Carol sabía exactamente qué significaba eso.

Los meses previos había percibido como Ed dejó de ver a Sofía como el pequeño renacuajo al que tenía que mantener y comenzó a fijar su atención a sus tiernas curvas y cara angelical. Carol solo sentía deseos de vomitar, si Ed consideraba que ella no satisfacía sus necesidades por qué no se conseguía una prostituta. Si había algo claro para Carol en ese infierno era que nunca dejaría que Ed le hiciera a Sofía lo mismo que le hacía a ella.

Carol, a través de la inflamación y la sangre vio como el hombre se alejaba y en qué dirección. Sintió como se vientre en dolor se hacía agua. A Sofía no. Como pudo se levantó y con mucho dolor se puso de pie. Sobre su velador había una lámpara, artefacto que tomó y apretó en su mano derecha. Sigilosamente, avanzó hasta la pieza de su hija, empujó la puerta que estaba entre abierta, y vio cómo su esposo se inclinaba sobre la niña de 10 años, mientras ésta lloraba aterrada.

Los siguientes minutos son solo recuerdos borrosos de imágenes inconexas. Lo siguiente que recuerda es estar abrazando y consolando a su hija, mientras Ed yacía en el piso con una herida sangrante en la cabeza.

Después del incidente, Carol tomó una maleta y a su hija, y corrió al hogar de acogida al que en un tiempo pasado había acudido. Allí recibieron a ambas con los brazos abiertos. Los funcionarios solicitaron a Carol asistir a un centro médico para que atendieran sus heridas y dejara constancia de las lesiones. Ella se negó en un principio, sin embargo le reiteraron que estar en el refugio incluía este tipo de procedimientos. No tenía donde más ir con su pequeña. No tuvo más opción.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una tortura, estaba aterrada de que Ed apareciera y se las llevara de vuelta a casa, con el tipo las consecuencias que eso implicaba. Su teléfono sonaba constantemente. Los asistentes y cuidadores del refugio la guiaron y aconsejaron todo el tiempo, sin embargo se seguía sintiendo perdida. Sofía también lloraba todos los días y dormía entre pesadillas por las noches.

Carol conoció a Daryl una semana después de su llegada, cuando una asistente fue a buscarla a la cocina, explicándole que su hija se había encerrado en uno de los baños. Cuando llegó al lugar, vio la puerta del baño abierta y dentro un hombre maduro, de aspecto rudo y andrajoso, que estaba sentado a un lado de su pequeña. Él hablaba a Sofía con una suavidad inaudita para un hombre de sus características, su voz era acogedora y tranquilizante. Carol no atendió a lo que decía, sorprendida por la expresión de seguridad que su hija tenía en ese momento.

Después Sofía le contó que esa mañana había estado mirando por la ventana y había visto a alguien parecido a su padre fuera del recinto. Con pánico había corrido al baño y se había encerrado a llorar. La asistente se había dado cuenta de esto y había golpeado la puerta exigiéndole salir. Esto solo había asustado aún más a Sofía. De repente, los golpes cesaron y un hombre le había hablado, quien con palabras tranquilizadoras le había hecho entender que no corría peligro, que no estaba sola, y que él entendía como se sentía.

Daryl era un obrero a quien el centro frecuentemente contrataba para reparaciones. Solía ser rudo y huraño, pero suave y muy respetuoso con las usuarias y sus hijos, si es que se los encontraba en su camino. Los funcionarios del centro le tenían estima y confiaban en él, aunque era un hombre muy reservado.

Desde ese momento, se podía apreciar como Daryl y Sofía interactuaban un poco más cada día. Carol tenía miedo en un principio, en su historia personal los hombres siempre significaban peligro y sufrimiento, desde su abuelo hasta su esposo. Pero a medida que iba conociendo a Daryl, empezó a ver que era una persona muy bondadosa. En una ocasión pudo presenciar como este hombre defendió a otro de los niños del centro que estaba siendo golpeado por su madre a modo de castigo. El no solía interactuar casi con nadie, pero era de los que no dejaría que alguien lastime a un niño.

Cada vez que lo veía a los ojos podía ver mucho de ella misma en él. Al mes, se enteró, por medio de una de las funcionarias, que Daryl había sido como Sofía, su padre era violento y hubo una vez en que su madre había escapado, recurrido a su amiga, quien era la actual directora del refugio. Lamentablemente, luego de un breve tiempo ella volvió con su esposo, se sabe que unos años después la mujer murió en un incendió y al chico no lo volvieron a ver hasta tiempo después. Un Daryl ya adolescente se había acercado a la directora, rogando lo pudiera recibir al menos por una noche. La funcionaría le explicó a Carol que nadie sabía exactamente qué había pasado con el muchacho esos años. Cuando la directora creo el refugio Daryl comenzó su ir y venir al centro, casi no hablaba con nadie, pero siempre estaba ayudando en lo que podía.

Cuando Carol decidió demandar a Ed, al mes de entrar al centro, solía dudar de su decisión cada diez minutos, sintiendo que iba a ser mayor su pérdida si se separaba por siempre de su esposo, ya que ella se consideraba a si misma inútil, débil y sin valor. Fue una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Daryl, donde él le dijo que ella era fuerte solo que la habían convencido de lo contrario. El juicio contra Ed tuvo un resultado positivo, le dieron algunos años en prisión, aunque no los que a Carol le hubiese gustado.

Más de dos meses después de su ingreso, Carol consiguió un trabajo de mesera y dos meses más tarde pudo costear una pieza para ella y Sofía. Cuando le comentó a Daryl que se iban del hogar de acogida, el hombre puso una expresión neutra, sin embargo sus ojos decían más de lo que podía ocultar. Se veía herido y desamparado ante la idea de no verlas más. Carol no lo conocía profundamente en ese momento, pero sabía que podía confiar en él, así que en respuesta a las emociones del hombre, ella lo invitó a visitarlas cuando él quisiera. El rostro de Daryl se relajó un poco pero su mirada aún se veía perdida, entonces Carol explicó que la pieza no estaba en las mejores condiciones y que debía cargar algunas cosas básicas y que, por lo tanto, estaría muy agradecida si él podía ayudarlas. La boca de Daryl se estiró de una esquina, lo más cercano a una sonrisa que había visto en él. Algo en Carol se movilizó, exactamente qué no sabía, era irresistible la idea de hacer feliz a este hombre, de hacerlo sentir amado, de mostrarle lo valioso que era, a la vez algo en su vientre la hizo sentir inquieta y su corazón saltó en un ritmo que había olvidado que podía ocurrir.

Dos años habían pasado, y ninguno de ellos eran los mismos. Sofía había crecido y aprendido a sonreír más, esto con ayuda de la dedicación, cuidado y contención de Carol y Daryl, además de un terapeuta. Ahora asistía a un nuevo colegio, Daryl solía ir a dejar y buscarla al establecimiento. Muchas veces las profesoras lo confundían con el padre de Sofía.

Daryl hoy en día pasaba más tiempo en casa de ellas que en la propia. Siempre las visitaba en sus descansos, almorzaba ahí apelando a que era el lugar más cercano a su trabajo. Con el poco dinero que ganaba les compraba cosas a ellas. Seguía ayudando en el refugió siempre que podía, los trabajadores del lugar notaron como el hombre suavizó su temperamento, habló y participó más con la comunidad el último tiempo, y todos sabían por qué.

Carol había conseguido un nuevo trabajo en una tienda comercial, donde prontamente la ascendieron de puesto como administradora. Con el proceso de juicio logró recuperar su casa, la que vendió para comprar una nueva, para una vida nueva. Ella se sentía poderosa y realizada, se dio cuenta que Daryl tenía razón, ella siempre había sido fuerte, además de inteligente y, por qué no decirlo, hermosa.

En la medida que ella hacía que Daryl viera lo valioso que era, él la apoyaba en su redescubrimiento personal. Si alguien le preguntaba a Carol que clase de relación tenía con Daryl, probablemente ella se habría quedado callada. Jamás supo de qué forma definirlo ¿amigos? ¿mejores amigos? ¿más que amigos? ¿almas gemelas? Quién sabe. De todas maneras establecer eso no era una prioridad para ella. Lo que si sabía es que amaba profundamente a Daryl, y él también a ella. Daryl también amaba a Sofía, y viceversa. Ambos se apoyaban para crecer como personas, se cuidaban entre ellos y cuidaban a Sofía a la par… casi como el padre que Sofía merecía. A veces Carol se permitía soñar en sus momentos de soledad qué pasaría sí, de alguna manera, con Daryl iniciaran una relación de pareja; luego reía sobre lo insólito que esto sonaba. No es como que no hubiera notado la tensión y el nerviosismo que los invadía a ambos en momentos íntimos, éstos eran fluctuaciones de profunda confianza y tiempos que eran cómodos e incómodos a la vez; tampoco es como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ambos casi no necesitaban palabras para entenderse. Pero habían cosas que la convencían de que esa posibilidad era sólo una estúpida idea; Daryl era una persona que rehuía el contacto físico, y aunque había abrazado en una o dos ocasiones tanto a Sofía como a ella, siempre tenía la sensación que la cercanía física en el aspecto sexual era totalmente ajeno a él, de alguna manera sentía que Daryl la tenía sobre un altar, tan alto que no lograba rozarla ni con las puntas de sus dedos. O, quizás, simplemente, Daryl no sentía absolutamente nada de eso y mucho de lo que ella percibía sólo eran señales influidas por sus deseos más egoístas. Daryl era un hombre de honor, el tipo de persona que ella siempre había querido, y lo admiraba y amaba por eso.

Carol dejó el paño de cocina estirado sobre el mesón y se acercó a la puerta de la sala, apoyándose en el marco. Sofía y Daryl estaban jugando con el obsequio que el hombre le había entregado a su hija. Frente a sus ojos estaban los dos seres más preciados que tenía en la vida. De pronto su celular empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón, Carol revisó el mensaje, era de Axel.

"_Mañana, tú y yo, la misma cafetería. Vamos dime que sí._

_Hay que celebrar tu premio del trabajo ¡eres una magnifica mujer!_"

Los labios de Carol se torcieron en una suave sonrisa, la cual desapareció cuando re focalizó su mirada en Daryl y Sofía.

Axel era un compañero de trabajo, un hombre tierno y agradable. La primera vez que hablaron fue un encuentro extraño pero gracioso. Axel había intentado coquetear con ella a penas la vio, cosa que Carol encontró repugnante, sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo torpe que era este hombre, solo le causo gracia y curiosidad. Día tras día empezó a conocerlo mejor, después de un par de meses la había invitado a una cita. Carol, pensando que era bueno intentar rehacer su vida amorosa después de toda la basura por la que había pasado, aceptó. Sin embargo era frecuente que recordara de alguna manera a Daryl cuando pensaba en esto; esos pensamientos eran rápidamente eliminados de su cabeza, en la certeza de que eso nunca sucedería. Justo como ahora, alejando su mirada de la imagen de Daryl sonriendo mientras jugaba con su hija, respondió:

"_Sí, nos vemos Axel. Abrazos_".

Continuará. Sin beta, cualquier corrección se agradecería.


	2. Amenaza

Gracias a quienes siguen esta historia. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad. Espero les guste este capítulo. Se agradecen comentarios.

Caminaba enérgicamente, emocionado por ver las caras de Carol y Sofía, especialmente por ver sus reacciones frente a los obsequios que les traía. Era día de paga, por lo que compró un par de jeans nuevos y algo para su familia. Bueno, no era "su familia" pero ciertamente algo muy cercano. Sus padres y su hermano estaban muertos, y quienes se preocupaban por él eran ellas; los tres habían pasado el último año compartiendo día a día, cuidándose los unos a los otros, así que sí eran una familia, al menos eso pensaba él.

Iba un poco atrasado, había prometido a Sofía llegar un poco antes que la madre de ella, para tener lista la cena. Trotando dobló la esquina de la cuadra, y desde esa distancia pudo visualizar la casa y justo al lado un auto estacionado. A medida que se aproximó, pudo ver a dos personas en el vehículo. Eran Carol y un hombre a quien nunca había visto. Una parte de Daryl sintió que si ellos lo veían estaría interrumpiendo algo, así que se apegó a uno de los árboles y camino entre ellos, sin quitar la vista de la pareja. Vio a Carol riendo, vio como el hombre se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro, vio como él acercó sus labios y la beso por, lo que se sentía, una eternidad.

Daryl quedó congelado sobre sus pies y su rostro era neutro. De pronto sintió como el piso desaparecía y un abismo amenazaba con tragárselo. Su estómago se revolvió y sintió nauseas. Lo inundó la ansiedad y el dolor, y se cuestionó cada una de estas sensaciones.

Sintiéndose como un intruso, bajó la mirada a sus pies, y de repente mover la tierra con su pie derecho se había vuelto una actividad extremamente interesante.

Carol era su amiga, probablemente su mejor amiga, y desde hace tiempo que su felicidad se había vuelto una prioridad. Cualquier persona cuerda debería sentirse feliz cuando su amigo lo está, pero él no podía en ese momento, solo se sentía aterrado. Debió haber imaginado que algún día esto sucedería, pero no lo había querido imaginar. La vida con Carol y Sofía era como un sueño lleno de belleza y suavidad, de calor y amor; con ellas se sentía como si estuviera parado sobre una plataforma de acero, con fuertes pilares, que estaba forrada de una blanca y suave superficie y sentía que se quedaría así por toda la eternidad, él quería que se quedara así. El pasaba el mayor tiempo posible con ellas, siempre tenía una excusa para ir a su casa, para verlas; sinceramente si fuera por él viviría con ellas, pero sabía que habían limites, una parte, en el fondo, en la gran parte negra de su corazón sabía que no pertenecía a esa casa ni a ellas. Por más que la gente del refugio, sus compañeros de trabajo, y las mimas Carol y Sofía le repitieran constantemente que él era una buena persona, que era importante, que gracias a él las personas eran felices; él sabía, lo convencieron, que él era un ser que tenía nada que dar al mundo, era torpe, sin sentido, inútil, un estorbo. Su padre se encargó de dejárselo claro.

Ver a Carol besándose con un hombre era la señal inequívoca de que habría cambios, de que probablemente los límites serían más grandes. Sofía tendría un nuevo papá y Carol alguien quien la acompañe, alguien con quien reír, con quien compartir, con quien tener un íntimo vinculo. Él sabía que en el fondo que, hasta este momento, él había sido el reemplazo, había ocupado ese rol momentáneamente.

Él y Carol tenían historias parecidas, se entendían, había podido entenderla mejor que cualquier otra persona, había podido ser su compañero, reír con ella, tener un vínculo muy cercano. Pero era momento de que ella reconstruyera su vida, él ya no tendría un lugar ahí.

Aunque todo esto tenía sentido en su cabeza, el dolor quemante en su pecho era desconcertante. Como muchas veces en su vida, el mundo le recordaba que él no estaba hecho para ser feliz.

De un instante a otro, Daryl se sintió estúpido dirigiéndose a la casa de Carol con regalos en las manos. Ya no quería comer y menos reír. Dio media vuelta, en dirección contraria, quizás era tiempo de alejarse, si lo hacía poco a poco quizás no sería tan horrible. Su teléfono sonó y al revisarlo voy un mensaje de Sofía.

"Mamá ya llegó, no te preocupes logré tener todo listo a tiempo. Te espero para la sorpresa."

Daryl se detuvo, quizás su dulce sueño se iba a romper y volvería a estar solo, pero en estos momentos, y quizás por un tiempo más ambas lo necesitaban. Una niña pequeña lo esperaba.

Entró por la puerta trasera y se reunió con Sofía en la cocina. Fue inevitable para él no agacharse a la altura de la niña y abrazarla fuertemente, apenas la vio. Sofía devolvió el gesto un poco confundida, pero feliz, el tío Daryl no daba abrazos muy seguidos. Él sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta. No por primera vez fue consciente de lo importante que era esta niña para él.

\- Así que ¿tu mamá ya está aquí?- preguntó, mientras movía un mechón de cabello de la niña tras su oreja. Sofía asintió entusiasmada y prosiguió a mostrarle las bandejas con los platos servidos.

\- La mesa esta puesta ya, distraje a mi mamá con algunas cosas de la escuela mientras llegabas - al ver la expresión de asombro del hombre al contemplar la comida, la niña explicó- No hice todo sola, no te asustes, pedí ayuda a la señora Andrea- Dijo con una sonrisa.

Puso los regalos bajo su brazo, para poder tomar una de las bandejas. Entraron a la sala y vieron a Carol sentada en el sofá con un cuaderno en su regazo. La mujer se sorprendió al verlos con la comida. Se sentaron a la mesa y compartieron. Daryl puso sobre la mesa los regalos y Carol abrió el suyo, era un dije de plata. Ella no podía contener la felicidad y el amor que sentía por Daryl, no por el obsequio, sino por lo preocupado que él era siempre. El hombre solo sonrió contento de aun poder agradarla.

La velada terminó en risas y buen tiempo. Sofía se había quedado dormida en el sofá y Daryl la llevó a su cama. La arropó y beso en la frente, la sensación de desesperación lo inundó por un segundo al pensar que tendría que dejar de hacer estas cosas eventualmente. En toda la cena, a pesar de reír y compartir normalmente, en su mente no dejaba de pensar en su nuevo descubrimiento. Trataba de disfrutar cada segundo como si fuera el último.

\- Estaba agotada- Dijo Carol cuando Daryl salió de la pieza de Sofía – Pasa en el colegio la gran parte del día, ocupada, para luego llegar a la casa a seguir trabajando. ¿No se supone que una niña debería jugar?- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

\- Sabe que su mamá lo da todo por ella, y ella la ayuda- Respondió Daryl.

\- Gracias por estar con ella cuando yo no puedo- Lo miró intensamente a los ojos, queriendo decir más que lo dicho verbalmente.

\- Na, no he hecho nada. Ella es fuerte, puede manejarlo- Se sintió cohibido frente a la presencia de Carol y su mirada. Estas solían ser intensas, tanto como las que él le daba; siempre alcanzaba nuevos límites de intimidad cuando se trataba de ella. Pero esta vez consideró que era mejor dejar de profundizar, la situación actual era de por sí dura.

Carol notó este cambio en el comportamiento, por lo que se acercó a él- Daryl ¿Pasa algo?- El hombre arrastro un pie por el piso, incómodo. Esta era una de las cosas negativas de su cercanía con Carol, no podía ocultarle absolutamente nada. Lentamente levantó su mirada, con cierta resignación- Nada importante en realidad, sólo… sólo digamos que me he dado cuenta que hay cosas que no puedo cambiar.

Carol solo lo miró aún más confundida. Había algo malo pasando con su amigo y era claro que no se lo contaría fácilmente. Le pidió la acompañase al tomar un poco de vino. Ella trato de distraerlo contándole sobre una u otra graciosa experiencia en su día de trabajo, y parecía que Daryl iba relajándose cada vez más, aunque cada vez tomaba más. Algo que no era habitual tampoco. Finalmente decidió contarle sobre su cita con Axel, sobre lo que habían hecho, exceptuando la parte del beso.

\- Así que el tipo se llama Axel, un nombre bastante ridículo- Escupió luego de tomarse la mitad de su vaso de golpe.

Carol frunció el ceño ante esa declaración – Dios, Daryl, que te pasa, da lo mismo como sea su nombre, es una persona muy agradable. Ni siquiera lo conoces.

\- Sí, tienes razón- Espetó, tomó el ultimo sorbo de vino y saltó de su silla, corriendo hacia su chaqueta y luego a la puerta principal. Carol corrió tras él, agarro su brazo antes de que tocara la perilla.

-¡Daryl!, Daryl, Se puede saber que te sucede-

Sin darse la vuelta para mirarla, y con todo el alcohol en su cuerpo soltó, lo que tenía que soltar -Te vi besando al tipo ese…- Susurro de espalda a ella- Tal vez no tenga un gran trabajo, ni haya terminado la escuela, pero no soy estúpido… las cosas van a cambiar- Se sacudió fuerte mente para que ella lo soltara y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Carol quedó mirando algún punto de la puerta de forma fija, preguntándose qué mierda había sucedido.

Daryl corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia su departamento, una vez allí, sacó un cigarro y lo encendió. Sus dedos temblaban mientras intentaba prenderlo, no sabía si era por el licor u otra cosa. Pasó su mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en su reacción explosiva. Se había prometido hace un tiempo controlarse cuando se trataba de Carol y Sofía, suficiente habían tenido ellas con la mierda impulsiva de Ed, como para aguantar la suya. Golpeo su cabeza con su propia mano al pensar en cómo ella podía interpretar su actuar. Parecía un hombre celoso. Y la verdad, se sentía celoso, pero celoso de todo. Y era estúpido porque eran celosos sobre un fantasma futuro. Por primera vez quiso algo para sí mismo tan mal. Se sentía el mayor bastardo egoísta del mundo en ese momento. Ni Carol ni Sofía eran propiedad, y no las veía como tal, sin embargo sentía amor con ellas, y era algo que nunca había tenido. Y sentía como le arrancaban de sus dedos el poco amor que había sentido llegar a él alguna vez en su puta vida.

Una parte de su cabeza rozó esas sensaciones escondidas, de profundo amor que sentía por Carol, tan profundo y conectado a ella. De pronto apareció una imagen en su cabeza, una que nunca había tenido, era casi un sacrilegio para él si quiera aludir a esa idea; una imagen de los dos besándose, esa imagen donde era él y no Axel quien tomaba su cara y la tocaba con sus labios.

Era el bastardo más egoísta del mundo.


End file.
